Crossing Point
by noc
Summary: What would have happened if our world crossed over with the world of the Seven Towers.
1. the dream

The New Era

**The New Era**

**Prologue**

The cool night's air blew softly, bringing with it calm and the relentless atmosphere of rest. The wind blew through an open window and played around the chimes that hung from the ceiling. The chimes played a melodious tune as it tinkled lightly in the soft cool breeze. The night was calm and serene. Everyone was sound asleep except one restless boy who was suffering the effects of a nightmare.

A brown haired boy stood alone on a vast plain of sand dunes. The sun beat down upon his fair complexion but didn't threaten to burn him. The sun shone its bright light and didn't once give up its light as there was no cloud to hinder its brilliance. The boy seemed to be on the transition of manhood. His eyes were a deep chestnut colour. They were calm, calculating and were capable of hiding emotion. They were the eyes of a leader.

His stature was kept upright as if to challenge the hollowing wind to try and bring him to his knees. Looking around, the boy started his descent down the sand dune and into the shadowy valley of the sandy monolith. Down he went into the great expanse of shadow. A feeling of foreboding told him not to press on any further but he ignored it and went where his feet took him for another feeling overpowered his sense of warning, a feeling of determination.

He was determined to come to find the meaning of the dream. It had plagued his nights and had kept him on edge during his waking hours for weeks now. This was a dream unlike any he had ever had. For one, it was a nightmare and to make it worse it was a reoccurring nightmare that he could not shake. The nightmare was threatened to push him into insomnia if he didn't force himself to play it out further.

While the boy had little to no control over his dream, he decided that the only way to end this vicious cycle was to let it the dreams unfold. He moved into the shadowy valley between the dunes and as he trudged deeper into its depths the sun faded, hidden behind the dune's peak. Feeling a sense of foreboding, the boy soldiered on until the sun was completely eclipsed. As the rays faded so did his bravery.

Scared and desperate, the boy scrambled back up the steep dune walls. He tumbled back into the dark abyss and knew that it was hopeless to try and escape. Looking around the abyss of darkness, he watched as the dune peaks rose higher and out of reach. Soon the dark fully enclosed the valley like a tomb cover had just sealed over the dune peaks. The dark grew darker and the dune's valley became suddenly quiet like the calm before a storm.

Then as the night became absolute, the boy heard the whispered invitations that were passed around him. Foul creatures of imagination began to rise and awake from slumber. Little horrors of the night manifested themselves in shadow form and the only indication of their presence was their glowing eyes. The boy felt each and every pair of eyes drill holes into him. The eyes then moved forward and he felt something brush by him. The eyes had bodies!

The boy wasn't going to wait around to be eaten so he ran, leaving the eyes behind him. He ran hard searching desperately for a place to hide from the night but he knew it was impossible. Growls sounded in the darkness behind him and the boy could swear he could hear sharp barking snarls. It sounded like someone was issuing orders for his capture. This spurred on the boys flight but as with all nightmares he soon found no where to run as he came to a cliff with raging waves and jagged rocks beneath him.

The boy didn't have time to think as to where the sudden change of landscape came from as he was now faced with a choice, none of them guaranteeing his survival. In front of him he was faced with a sheer drop to his death. Behind him were monsters vying to eat him. They were so close behind him that he could smell their breath. It smelled like carrion. The boy wrinkled his nose at the scent and decided jumping would be a better option than getting ripped up by fowl demons.

The boy steeled himself and jumped to his doom. He fell uncontrollably, tumbling as he flailed madly in a hopeless attempt to right himself but as he did his view was suddenly filled with jagged rocks and there was only one though going through his mind as he hit them...

The boy shot upright in his bed gasping for air. He simultaneously tried to stand and free himself of his twisted covers which resulted in an expected fall. He went down hard on the padded carpeted floor and instantly felt the vertigo one feels when getting up too quickly. His chest ached with pain as his heart hammered hard in his chest and threatened to pop out of his rib cage. Slowly he breathed to calm himself. He untangled himself from his twisted covers and hopped back into bed, eyes wide open.

The night was getting old and according to his clock there was a few hours until dawn but he knew he'd get no more sleep so he contented himself by concentrating on what he'd do at school tomorrow. The night dragged on and he was still awake with no one to talk to and the only company he had was the ominous night's breeze gently blowing about his bedroom playing his wind chimes.


	2. Him and Her

Chapter 2

**Chapter1**

Terry dressed for school early that morning. It was the beginning of the week and although he loved to welcome every new day, Terry couldn't find anything to embrace. The sun shone, the sky was blue and the nest of birds squeaked their spring song. Terry yawned as he trudged down his carpeted staircase. Breakfast seemed a good idea but then again he didn't really want to let his parents see him sneaking out so early so he grabbed an apple and slipped out of the house and headed off to school.

The soft spring air was calming and relaxing, the two most elusive feelings he cherished more and more. Terry Holmes was a teenager. He attended Corbett High school and was in his final year there. Terry had many friends and had a natural ability to be charming, the two basic ingredients of a player. As a popular senior, Terry was expected to be the role model everyone wanted him to be and he would try to live up to those expectations.

A hard year was to be expected as well because he would be loaded with study but that was not what bothered Terry. The thing that bothered him was the fact that he was expected to be a saint this year and he didn't know if he could be that saint. Terry knew that he was most likely going to be nominated for a leadership position in the school this year whether it be captain of the soccer team or school captain Terry just knew he'd be burdened with the responsibility. A responsibility he was reluctant to take.

Terry mulled over the pros and cons of being school captain even as he came to a halt in front of a large cream coloured house. Terry looked at the contemporary style house and couldn't help but admire it. It was a two story house and it had the modern feel to it with the exceptions of a pair of weird gargoyles atop the two high columns of the automated steel fenced gates.

The trimmed and neatly kempt front lawn yielded a stone pathway that was lined with flowers of every colour imaginable. Terry peered further between the black steel gates and spied the porch with interest. The porch was narrow and went the up the whole two stories. Two steady columns were placed sensibly a few meters from the door giving the porch a feel as if it were a lion's mouth. Deeper into the porch was the hand carved mahogany front door which sported a vintage lion's head knocker.

The handle was also antique looking as it was the old latch kind, the kind that opened without turning. Terry eyed the door patiently and was about to lean in further when he noticed someone walk out onto the balcony of the second floor. Standing there, combing her long blonde hair with one hand and fiddling with a gate remote with the other was his best friend Clair.

The gate slid open slowly with a soft buzzing noise and Terry made his way to the very steady lattice that stood against the wall closest to the balcony that Clair had been standing on. Terry climbed the lattice skillfully and with practiced ease as he had accumulated from the thousands of times he had done so in his childhood. As he finally climbed across the railing, he noticed Clair was not standing on the balcony. She was inside. The door was left open so he took it as an invitation. The first thing that hit him was the scent of Clair's amorous perfume that wafted gently over him as it rode the gentle spring breeze. Terry dropped his backpack and sat on the edge of her bed, arms behind him and elbows locked. Terry sat there watching the sun rise higher up into the sky and enjoyed the soft heat it supplied. Then he heard a door close behind him and he slowly turned to hear the soft shuffling of slippers on carpet.

"So what brings you here so early?" asked Clair as she opened her walk in closet and started to rummage inside it.

"Couldn't sleep. How did you know I'd be stopping by?" Terry asked.

Clair turned her head and gave him a knowing look.

"I guess the last few times was a fair indication that I'd be coming…" Terry said sheepishly.

"The last few times? You came by every single day last week. I'm starting to think you don't like being at home," Clair said pulling on a jacket.

"Well it's not like I don't like it at home. It's more like I've got something to look forward to every morning when I pass by your place," Terry said winking at Clair's quizzical eyebrow raise.

"You mean school?" Clair asked playing a comeback.

Terry laughed. "Yes school,"

Clair turned her face away and busied herself with picking out the right books for the day but couldn't help noticing the awkward tone Terry had used. It disturbed her somehow but she reluctantly let it go. After five minutes of choosing her text books they made their way to school.


	3. The special girl

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tal and Milla walked slowly down the orange corridors hand in hand. The blissful noise of the morning's hustle of trading and selling reminded them of how well they established a link between the Freefolk, the Chosen and the Icecarls. To Tal, it was just another reminder of where he had originated from but to Milla it was heaven. Peace was finally formed and there was no need for senseless fighting.

The couple walked along the corridors in their plain white robes and bowed back at the few people who knew them from their past. Then they stopped at a door where Tal felt a pang of nostalgia for the old days. The familiar family crest of the Stithil beast still hung and shone with its dull light. Milla extended a hand to the door knob when Tal reached out and stopped her before she touched it.

"Wait…" Tal said still in a state of hazy thought.

Milla withdrew her hand and waited patiently for Tal to finish.

"We've come so far haven't we?" Tal asked looking into Milla's eyes, the very same eyes that held the youth and vigor of a twenty year old and yet held more wisdom than any Crone.

Milla nodded in answer but kept silent, knowing that Tal had more to say.

"I mean we established a kind of new society in about five years, do you think this is too soon?" Tal asked squeezing Milla's hand a bit tighter.

"Are we doing the right thing? Is it really going to be the wisest thing? What if it destabilizes what we have built?" Tal asked now getting a little worked up.

"On the contrary Tal, I believe it will strengthen what we have built," Milla said confidently.

Tal was silent for a while and stood just staring at the door when he smiled and gripped the door handle.

"You're right as always," Tal whispered before planting a small affectionate kiss on Milla's accepting lips.

Then he opened the door to his old home where he was hit with marvelous aromas of a feast. The smell of sweet cake and meats of various kinds mingled and made their way to Tal and Milla's nostrils. The place was also packed with people. People were conversing and drinking merrily with friends old and new. A table was littered with food and drinks of all kind from Icecarl Vitska to Chosen sweet water. Everyone was enjoying the get together and it warmed Milla and Tal's heart to see it.

"Oh look who finally decided to show up everyone," said an old man with silver hair who approached them with a large mug of what looked like Vitska.

"Better late then never I suppose," said the old man taking a long draught from his mug and hiccupped slightly as he drained it dry.

"Maybe you should go easy on the Vitska Ebbitt," Tal cautioned the old man fearing for his health.

"Nonsense! This stuff is much better than the distilled cordial I've been taking for the last twenty years! Drink up you two!" Ebbitt said thrusting two cups into their hands from a nearby table.

Tal smiled and accepted gratefully. He was going to need a stiff drink before announcing his idea to everyone. After ten minutes of mingling, the small party quieted as Milla and Tal's presence was noticed. Then to officially note their presence an Icecarl man with a forked beard rapped his knuckles on the nearest table and spoke in a loud voice.

"Friends! Friends! It has come to my attention that the new emperor and the former war chief have finally made their way to our feast! Welcome them!"

Everyone raised a goblet and shouted their welcome. Tal and Milla both gave their respective thanks, Milla with her knuckle clasp and Tal with his royal light giving. Then shortly after holding hands discreetly Tal addressed the crowd.

"Thank you everyone for your kind welcome and especially to you Grim for it is a better one than our first meeting if you can recall,"

Laughter erupted briefly and soon died as Tal continued.

"However as you all know friendships can spring from the oddest of places and to this very day I'll never understand how I came to this predicament but I must say I have no regrets because it has brought me to my friend, my lover and my future bride,"

A tense silence filled the room and muttering went about and spread like wild fire but once again it died as Milla continued.

"I also have similar feelings to Tal's and what he has been trying to say is that we are going to wed and we have all called you here to seek your blessings,"

Another silence stretched and Ebbitt broke it abruptly after downing another mug of Vitska.

"Finally…hic" Ebbitt said loudly.

The room then followed with the sound of laughter and cheering and soon the couple was being blessed by everyone in passing. Malen walked up to them barely able to contain her happiness.

"Congratulations, finally you two can be happy," said Malen who had tears in her shiny eyes. Then she was over come with the Voice of the hoard "Blessed be your union and may you have a long and happy life…"

Malen coughed slightly and smiled before going off to rejoin her conversation with another younger Crone, most likely her protégé from the way she was talking to her, Milla thought. After an hour or so Milla and Tal felt worn from the praise they were getting and went off to retire and to plan the impending event.

The young Crone watched as Tal and Milla walked out discreetly and longed to do the same. The news of their marriage wasn't really a shock; it was more of an expectation, albeit a little late. The Crone removed her gaze from the door and returned it to the party. Shield Maidens, Sword Thanes, Chosen and Freefolk were cluttered in the Living Chambers with drinks in hand and laughter sounding everywhere. It was a crowded room and it just wasn't this Crone's favourite place to be. Her ideal place was by herself alone in her own chambers with her magic scrolls in front of her.

"Finally some happiness and peace in a land of turmoil," Malen said wiping away a tear trickle as she approached silently "Consider yourself lucky to live in such a time, Yale,"

"Yes…" Yale replied monotonously snapping out of her common dreamy trance.

Malen noticed it and saw Yale's fingers fidgeting with her trusty charcoal stick.

"Would you like to return to the ship?" Malen asked feeling defeated.

Malen had tried for months to get her into a more socialable mode because Malen had a curious vision of her. Malen had searched most of the clan ships for the mystery girl and her search fell to a rumor of a very young prodigy. Malen's quest had lead her to the Ruin Ship.

Her quarry was right under her very nose. Cursing herself, Malen searched for days on the ship and ended up finding the curious girl in the Crones quarters. She was on her fur bed with a couple of ancient scrolls that looked like the ones the Crones had made forbidden since the second forgetting. Malen watched her for days and finally approached her with a proposal.

Malen had proposed that if Yale would consent to be her student, she would let Yale learn anything she wanted freely and legally. The deal seemed to hit a nerve with her and was accepted warily but willingly. There was however three draw backs for having Yale as a student. The first was that she was practically a hermit. The second string attached was her uncanny ability to disappear but what was most troublesome was her insatiable curiosity. Malen was a good teacher though and Yale was slowly picking up good habits and practices from her but it would be a long time until there was going to be a noticeable change.

Yale's eyes seemed to perk up at the suggestion and was about to reply when they were interrupted by a large figure that Yale knew as Grim Forkbeard.

"Finally they summon up the courage eh Crone?" the burly man said his breath wrecking with Vitska.

"Yes Grim, finally it has happened but one must ask will it last?" Malen asked conversationally.

"Those two will last until death takes them," Grim said with certainty.

"How can you be so sure?" Yale uttered before she could catch herself.

"Ah, the young sprat! It's about time you came out amongst the living, young one. I see that Malen has managed to lure you here to witness this historic event first hand. You should feel honoured," Grim lectured.

"Forgive me if I have not paid too much attention to the 'living' as you called it," Yale said simply.

"Which begs the question, girl, what have you been up to? I recall asking for you to join us over an hour ago. I failed to see you until now," Malen said in a slightly apprehensive way.

"I received your summons and obeyed. I was here and hour ago. I stood in this very spot watching the festivities," Yale replied.

"Really? Why don't I believe you?" Malen asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's true. I was here. I'm not lying this time," Yale said getting slightly annoyed.

Malen gave her a piercing glance and decided to drop the subject. If she was telling the truth then Malen was well on her way to making Yale more sociable. If she was wrong then it was neither the time nor the place to berate the girl.

"Come now! This is not a time for discipline. It is a time for celebration. Heroes or not they have done a great deal to help our two people grow together. We must rejoice in their union. Come drink with us and let us see if you can't become a little livelier," Grim said offering Yale a drink to which she wrinkled her nose.

"Thank you but I don't like to drink. It clouds my mind," Yale said truthfully.

"Ah. Only a true Crone would say no to the pleasurable effects of Vitska. Fear not the night is young. Perhaps we can find a boy of your age to replace the Vitska," Grim said chortling before moving off with Malen to enjoy the festivities.

"You've an interesting student," Grim said to Malen when they were out of ear shot.

"She is young. I believe she is at the crossroads where she will enter womanhood. It is only natural that she speaks her mind is ignorant to many things around her," Malen replied.

"Aye. However you would think a Crone of all people would be able to see it coming," Grim laughed.

"Not all Crones have the gift of foresight. Our powers grow stronger with time but it still remains a mystery as to what our powers can be," Malen said defending her student.

"Ah you bring to mind another rumour that I have heard. It seems the only thing special about your student is that she is not like the others her age. I wonder if that is why you chose her as your apprentice?" Grim asked.

"I chose her because I saw her in a vision," Malen said evasively.

"I also hear that she hides away from the public because she has no powers," Grim said getting serious.

Malen remained silent for a moment. She looked at her young apprentice and then back to Grim. Malen seemed to hesitate before she went on.

"It is true but please keep it quiet. I would not want the rumours to spread. She has not received her powers of the ancestors yet but there is nothing unheard of about that. She is probably not ready for them yet. It has been my belief that a Crone's powers are tied to our emotional growth. She has been reclusive all her life for reasons only she knows,"

"Why did you choose her then? She is a Crone with no powers. What hope is there to teach her if she cannot cast spells?" Grim asked still confused.

"She is my charge because I believe it is not my place to teach her magic. I believe she needs me to open her up to the world around her," Malen explained.

"Have you made any progress?" Grim asked looking over his shoulder to look at Yale.

"Some but not a lot. I believe her problems go deeper into her past. She was an orphan trusted to the Ruin Ship when she was young. When the Crones tested her, they found a small trickle of power in her so they trained her as a Crone. Ever since she found that she could not summon spells of any kind she went into hiding," Malen said looking over her shoulder to find her apprentice.

A sour look graced Malen's features when she found Yale missing.

"Where is she?" Grim asked.

"How should I know?" Malen huffed.

"You are her caretaker no?" Grim reminded her.

"She does this all the time. She sneaks off and returns to her quarters but not before she gets into some kind of trouble,"

"You should find her then. Best not to have her caught and humiliated because she wasn't able to use her powers to escape," Grim advised.

"No." Malen answered simply.

"No?" Grim echoed.

"Maybe that is what she needs. A little humiliation might get her to listen to me a bit more," Malen said in an annoyed tone.

"If you ask me I think it foolish to have such a useless student but in my opinion, I think it is not a teacher she needs but a sister to talk too," Grim said making a profound thought.

Malen thought about it and found his words to be accurate. Her mentor/pupil relationship was not working. Maybe Yale simply needed someone to talk to. A companion to share her feelings with.

"You are wise," Malen said thinking it over "You think she needs someone to talk to. To trust and confide in?"

"Well," Grim chuckled "You can be a surrogate sister or you could probably just find her a healthy young boy,"

Malen scoffed but smiled before she took her leave to find her wayward charge.


	4. Meet the gang

Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Just as Terry finally came to grips with what was being said, he yawned and lost all concentration. Science was definitely not his best subject so he needed to pay attention to keep his B average. It was hard to stay awake when the relief teacher only read from the text book and didn't demonstrate like Mr. Brown did. They were learning about light and the various things that it could do. Terry found this information useless and decided to find something else to get him through the period without sleeping. To his fortune a scrunched up note hit the side of his head just as he was about to drift off.

He picked it up and read it knowing instantly where it came from when he unfolded the scented paper.

"_Is this boring or what?! I reckon this guy could be the reason kids hate school! Anyway, meet me at the tree at lunch with the others; we need to plan something,"_

Terry nodded slightly at the note and inhaled the scent deeply before stashing it in his pocket and giving Clair a brief smile.

Later…

The gang assembled at their favourite meeting spot under the shade of the huge willow tree at recess. A spring breeze rustled the long branches as the group played around in their respective characters. Janet was talking to her best friend Holly about the two things they lived for, cosmetics and boys.

"Yeah that new kid is so cute. He's really innocent and all but you can tell he's been around the block," Holly said as she flicked her brown hair.

"Yeah I know I might just ask him to the dance! I've got the perfect azure dress and it'll go well with the new eye shadow I just bought," Janet said dreamily already making plans.

Janet and Holly seemed to be the shallowest girls one could meet but they were the most reliable people Terry had ever known. From his vantage point next to Clair inside one of the willows massive roots, Terry watched his friends play around with nonchalance on his face. His eyes wandered towards Tai and Diego. Terry lazily chuckled as Diego and Tai exchanged fake blows in their mock sparring session.

Clair cheered on the boys and Diego waved to her and blew kisses to her for her support. Terry laughed as he was nailed by Tai. Diego was a Spaniard and as such he had the manly chiseled features that the women went crazy for. His wavy hair and his ladies man persona gave him that special something that made the women drool over him. Although a hit with the ladies, Diego was a firm believer in monogamy and decided that he wasn't going to miss much if he just kept that in mind. He was true gentleman despite his behavior.

Recovering from the punch to the gut Diego managed to right himself and retaliate. Tai spun away from the counter attack and snapped his foot lightly behind Diego's knee and made him stumble over a tree root. The kick was amazingly quick. It was no surprise to Terry, or Clair for the matter, since he was a seasoned martial arts student. Terry had met Tai when Terry convinced Clair that it would be fun to learn self defense over the summer break back in middle school. Tai was their senior at the dojo but because he was the same age as Terry and Clair, they simply hit it off when they found out that they went to the same school.

Tai was a hard bodied guy. Every inch of him was tone and limber. He was athletic in every sense but there was more to him than his body. While he had the appearance of a fun loving teenager, at times he could be quite philosophical. His grades at school were always above average. He was a thinker by nature. Terry had once asked Tai why he was so smart and so fit. Tai replied in the oddest fashion. He said that to be truly smart was beyond his grasp so he was simply trying to be strong of mind and that he needed to balance his mind by keeping his body strong. It was a strange saying that stuck in Terry's mind.

"Hey man that was below the belt ya?" Diego said recovering from his brief trip.

"I was just showing you how unbalanced you are," Tai said knowing that the comment would irritate Diego.

Diego ignored Tai's comment and rubbed his legs in annoyance then smiled as a thought came to him.

"Yeah well, balance is something that won't get the ladies," he replied and ran a hand through his wavy brown hair.

Tai smiled and knew that in the women department he was hopeless but being friends the two chuckled.

"Yeah I know. I've still haven't been able to get Ming's number," Tai said chuckling at himself.

Diego smiled and launched straight into his 'Women accumulation lessons' he often gave to Tai.

"Tai my boy, like I said women go crazy for hair. You got the looks and all but do you really think you can pull Ming's number with that messy lot?"

Diego went on and on with his lesson and Tai was listening intently although he wasn't the only one. Clair was listening to the advice too but not to the extent that Tai was. After a few minutes of just listening and giggling Clair decided she would probably be better off without Diego's advice. Clair looked at Terry instead and wondered about many things as she watched his aloof manner. Clearly he was off in some other land but who could tell what he was thinking.

Terry must have felt her gaze on him and swung his head to meet hers and gave her his famous smile. His white even teeth made Clair melt inside but it didn't make her squeal like it did with other girls. Clair smiled back and as her mind wandered to thoughts of his well being, other thoughts broke through and she started to wander what it'd be like to kiss him. With a shock Clair looked away ashamed that her hormones were taking over.

Terry was fantasizing about kissing Clair too and was wondering why he wasn't when his friends decided to join him.

"Hey Terry! Earth to Terry! Yeah we were kind of wondering why we need to meet?" Holly started.

"Yeah we got like other things to do that are more important," Janet finished.

"Hey let the man breathe girls! Step back eh?" Tai said from his perch on the willow root.

"Well I don't think that I'm capable of trying to answer any of those questions because…" Terry started but was cut off by Diego.

"No need to explain primo," He drawled in his Spanish accent "We can all safely say that you clearly have something on your mind and you need to get it out so we're here for you ya!"

"Thanks but I'm not the…" Terry began.

"Mushy type ya? I know primo it's okay, I mean being a man and all that, I can respect that but if you're not going to let it out of ya then it'll eat ya up inside ya? So allow me to break the ice? You're worried about the upcoming election and you are also worried about the dance? Don't know who to take ya? Well I can help in both areas,"

"Diego thanks but…" Clair interrupted not liking where this was going.

"Hey man no need to thank me now, we're friends ya? I'll support ya in the elections and I'm sure everyone here would too ya?"

There was loud agreement from everyone but Clair and Terry.

"Hold up Diego. That's not…" Terry started.

"Now with a date for the dance well I just want to tell you that Clair is the best answer ya?" Diego said winking at Clair "You two have been best buddies since you were in diapers ya? Why not go further eh?"

A shocked silence passed and only Diego was brimming with glee at having broken the ice. Terry's face was red and being quiet was his best defense. Clair looked equally embarrassed but she had the luxury of long hair to shield her face.

"Haha! Hey Clair you know this was a coming eh? Come on senorita, I was right ya? I mean if there weren't anything between you two then why the red faces eh? Haha!"

"Diego you have no shame..." was all Clair said she was too embarrassed to say anything else.

"Hey I got something better than shame and that's getting things straight ya senorita? I mean you feel better now ya?" Diego asked some of his arrogance slipping away.

"Diego better shut up now before you say too much," Tai said silencing the motor mouth.

After calm was restored Terry began again but more relaxed than when he started.

"Thanks Diego but I was going to say that Clair arranged the meeting not me,"

"Wha?! I…I…just made a fool of myself…" Diego said slumping.

"Yeah but through your botch up we managed to find a…" Holly started

"…Better subject to talk about?" Janet finished looking at Clair "But first lets listen to Clair first, it is her meeting,"

Clair lifted her hair out of the way and straightened it. Her face was now void of the red hue but her neck was still red.

"I just wanted to discuss and plan a new campaign for Terry but in light of what was just said I think it'd be best if I just drop that for now," Clair said clearly struggling with something as if she was going to say something but decided it was going to rock things up a bit too much.

"I agree, but the best thing to do when struggling with feelings is to let them out," Janet said quoting Oprah.

"Ditto," Holly agreed.

"Fine then I'll start," Terry said his voice filled with resolve "It's better this way anyway. Look I know you all think that Clair and I have something between us and you'd be correct,"

All eyes shot to Terry even Clair's. Terry then turned to Clair; sincerity reinforced his words as he spoke.

"Clair and I are friends. We will always be friends," Terry said smiling at Clair.

Clair smiled back. Her heart almost skipped a beat when Terry delayed his answer. She didn't know why either. It wasn't like she was romantically interested in him. Clair didn't give it another thought. They were friends and that was how it would remain. Still she couldn't help but feel a slight irritation from within. It must have been Diego's stupid and insistent prattling.

"Hey you two, we know that you're friends so no need to get embarrassed just because this idiot comes up with conjectures," Tai said.

"No," Clair agreed. "Still it wouldn't hurt to filter your brain from your mouth Diego,"

"Hey hey! I was just saying it like I saw it ya? If I'm wrong I'm sorry but I just got a different vibe," Diego said shrugging off the hostility.

"Well it was good while it lasted. I suppose we can go back to talking about the boring elections," Holly said.

"We can go back to talking about who we're going to take to the dance?" Janet suggested.

"Nah that ship has sailed with Diego's motor mouth," Tai said.

"So the elections it is," Diego pouted.

"If you want a change of subject, how about we talk about Terry?" Clair suggested.

"What about him?" Holly asked.

"What are you talking about?" Terry asked slightly apprehensive.

"Tell them why you're always around my place in the mornings. It's ok we're all friends here. I'm sure they won't laugh at you," Clair reassured.

"Laugh or not. I'm not going into it," Terry said defensively.

"Ooh. This has got to be good. If the great Terry does not wish to speak of it then it must be good," Holly said.

"Yeah spill it Tezza," Janet chimed in.

"Now, now ladies if the man doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't talk about it ya?" Diego said coming to his aid.

"Right it's nothing really," Terry added quickly.

"What's on your mind?" Tai asked.

"Nothing," Terry said.

"Nothing? You're losing sleep. You're around my house early in the morning and you think that it's nothing?" Clair said "Just tell them already. I would like to know as well,"

"Now the suspense is killing me," Janet said.

"Come one Terry. We're all friends here," Holly added.

"Is it a girl problem primo?" Diego asked.

"Hell no!" Terry said frowning.

"Money issues? I could lend you some," Tai offered.

"No but thanks for the offer," Terry replied.

"Come on just spill it!" Clair spat.

After a moment of convincing Terry gave in.

Terry stared into space clearly at a loss at where to begin.

"You said something about dreams once," Clair prompted.

"I don't think that's something I want to discuss that," Terry said getting back to Earth.

"Please we've come this far," Clair pleaded.

Terry was determined not to speak about it but was subjected to Clair's pleading eyes and hated her for looking at him with her submissive look. Terry looked to his small circle of friends and there was once again silent agreement.

"Okay! Just stop looking at me like that!"

Satisfied that she won the little struggle Clair smiled triumphantly.

"As you all know, Terry has been acting weird lately and it all has to do with this dream and…well he explains it better,"

Once again all eyes to Terry. He sighed and decided to let it out.

"You'll all think I'm crazy but this dream has kept me up for weeks and even that isn't normal. It all starts…"


End file.
